Let's Screw This One Up Right 1?
by turnthisaround
Summary: Trunks and Goten have enough problems on their hands trying to deal with school AND training. but when Trunks rescues an un-conscious girl from the highschool stairwell, thing's are changing - and they're changing fast.


Orange Star high school. In Trunks Brief's world, it's the exact opposite of where he wants to be at any time. As he walked down the hallway with his best friend Goten by his side, he let out a loud sigh. Finally, the day was over. Only one week left, and school was out for the summer. His father will make him spend every waking hour training, but it's better than spending his days sitting in a classroom cramming utter bullshit into his brain.

"So, Goten, are you going to be entering in this year's world tour— OUCH!" Trunks was cut off by someone walking right into him.

"Hey, uhm, are you okay?" he held out his hand to the girl who had been knocked over by the impact, as Goten leaned down to pick up her fallen papers.

"I'm uhm.. i.. uhm.. FINE. Im fine, thanks." Her face was almost the same shade of red that covered her binder, which she quickly grabbed from Goten's hands. She stared at her shoes,

"Sorry for.. uhm. Bumping into you. Like that.. it was.. out of line. I'm. .sorry I should have been watching where I was going, I hope I didn't hu-"

"whoa, whoa! Slow down there!" Trunks laughed, cutting her rambling off. There was a short pause, and he leaned into her.

"oh come on, your shoes may be cute but they're not worthy of you staring at them for more than ten seconds." He smiled to her, and she looked up slightly as she chewed on the ball of her vertical labret piercing, her face even redder.

"s.. sorry." She turned, and ran the other way.

"well that was.. different." Goten laughed, slapping Trunks on the back.

"yeah.. different.." Trunks repeated, a little confused. As they walked back to capsule corp, Trunks finally remembered he forgot his course selection sheet back in his locket at school, which he needed to fill out that weekend.

"Shit, Goten, I need that paper. I'll be back in like, five minutes!" Trunks waved, flying away.

Landing atop the Orange Star High school roof, he opened the door and ran down the stairs, determined to live up to his back-in-five-minute promise. Jumping down five stairs at a time, he came to an abrupt stop, his eyes widening at the sight of the girl sprawled out across the staircase.

"what the--" he jumped down the remaining 15 steps with ease, and grabbed the girl, rolling her over. Her short, brown hair fell backwards to reveal a familiar face.

"You're that.. that girl!" he exclaimed to the no one around him. He wasted no time; lifting her up, he dashed up the steps and flew at top speeds back to the capsule corp building.

"Goten! Goten open the door! Goten!" Trunks yelled, bashing the door wish his fists.

"Okay, okay man, don't have a cow, it was unlock anyway—Whoa!" he jumped back and out of the way of Trunks, who had the girl on his back. Trunks rushed to his mother, running all through the house. When he finally found her, he was panting, his lack of breath making words unable to form.

"Oh my lord trunks, what happened!" Bulma screamed, running over. He spread her out on the sofa, and kneeled down beside her. Her breath was barely auditable, and her skin was even more pale then it was when he found her. There were bruises and cuts all over her, but they wern't fresh, a day or two old at the most.

"shit, she's getting worse!" Trunks yelled.

"we need to call for help." He quickly stood up, but was stopped by his mother.

"Our robots can handle it Trunks, it's nothing big. Don't worry." She smiled softly to him, trying to calm him down.

He felt terrible- the poor girl. What if he hadn't found her, what would have happened? How did she get there? What exactly was wrong with her?

The robots carried her into a room and lay her on a bed, and hooked up some wires. They then turned and exited leaving only Trunks and the girl in the room, alone. He stared at her for a moment, studying her. Her straight brown hair, soft black makeup and piercings. Her cuts, scars and bruises. He had only been in there for ten seconds, when the door opened and Goten stepped in.

"hey, man. Whats going on?" Goten sat down beside trunks on the floor, facing the bed. Trunks leaned his back against the wall, and signed.

"for once, Goten, I have no idea. I just found her is the OSH stairwell.. and I felt terrible. I had to help her."

"man, she's pretty cute." Goten laughed, standing up.

"yeah.." trunks said quietly, frowning.

"I wonder why we've never seen her around before.." Goten cocked his head to the side, and Trunk simply shrugged.


End file.
